Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize a graphical user interface in applications, such as operating systems, and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. The user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto a graphical object—or create a graphical object in a graphics editor application.
Certain conventional software applications operate within a computer system to allow users to create or draw and edit graphical images of various things. As an example, Computer Aided Design (CAD) software systems allow users to create drawings and designs of buildings or other objects. When using such graphics editor applications, as a user presses down on a mouse button and drags the mouse pointer over a canvas displayed by the graphics editor application, the graphics editor application creates and places a graphical object on the graphics editor application's canvas. The user can place multiple graphical objects on the canvas and the graphics editor application provides selectable functionalities that allow for modifying various attributes of a graphical object, such as color, shading, line weight, line style, object size, object style and the layout of the graphical objects currently displayed on the canvas.